


The Chastity Spell

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chastity, Confident Harry, Conversely Scared Harry, Draco Malfoy-centric, Drama, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: On his thirteenth birthday, Draco's parents cast an old-fashioned Chastity Spell on him in order to ensure their bloodline remains pure - which remains in effect until he gets married. For years, Draco struggles with his natural horniness, playing around as much as the spell would let him, and then Harry comes back into his life and changes everything. However, nothing is ever as simple as it seems and the two end up fighting quite a bit.





	The Chastity Spell

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started this, I intended for it to be full of DRAMA! But I have a hard time writing drama because I personally tend to compromise and reach agreements rather than succumb to drama and angst. Therefore, I sort of dropped this story because I was struggling to accomplish my goal. But then my grandma died last weekend, and suddenly I was in the right mood needed to write the drama. I probably still toned it down because I'm impatient to get to the HEA, but it's there. Writing always helps me work through my issues, so it was sort of nice to have this story waiting for me to finish. That said, I've been in a fog and zoning out quite a bit this last week too, so if things don't make sense, please let me know so that I can try to clarify it. Thanks!

When the clock struck midnight and the day turned to June 5th, Lucius and Narcissa watched the entrance to the Slytherin common room open. Snape emerged herding young Draco before him. Draco rubbed some sleep from his eyes and frowned in confusion.

“Mum? Dad?”

The pair smiled at their son. “There's nothing to worry about,” Lucius assured him.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Narcissa added, kissing him on the cheek.

“You're thirteen now, and we have an hour or so in which to cast a bit of important family magic,” Lucius explained.

“Come,” Narcissa ordered, taking Draco's hand in hers. “We must hurry.

“Alright,” Draco agreed with a shrug. He followed his parents out of the castle and all the way over to a bit of land that was close to the Forbidden Forest – and so offered privacy – and yet was still on Hogwarts property.

Once alone and relatively assured that they wouldn't be disturbed, Lucius gestured for Narcissa to begin casting the necessary circles. As she did, he put a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a proud smile. Draco couldn't help but feel just a little apprehensive.

“Son, our family values tradition, as you know. One of the biggest traditions for the Malfoy family is a ritual performed on each child's thirteenth birthday. If cast within the first two hours, the spell ensures that the bloodline will remain pure and be passed down without any sort of problems.”

“Er... what does that mean?” Draco wondered because it _almost_ sounded like his parents expected him to provide an heir this exact moment.

Lucius smirked. “It means that you will be assured of potency, when the time comes. More importantly, you will be _unable_ to muddy the bloodline by playing around indiscriminately.”

“Er...” Draco droned in confusion. “What?”

“Don't worry, love, it's nothing bad,” his mother reassured him. “You will simply have no choice but to remain chaste until you are ready to get married and conceive an heir. When you _are_ ready, you'll have no problems – even if your wife is infertile, this spell will override that.”

Draco felt like he was simply too asleep still for any of this to make sense. He really felt that if he was fully awake, he'd be able to think this through and understand it a whole lot better. In any case, he was dead certain his parents wouldn't give him any choice in the matter anyway.

As if confirming his thoughts, Lucius patted him on the back. “Now that your mother's finished the circles, it's time for me to cast the spell.”

To Draco's surprise, unlike the majority of spells, in which a word or phrase was combined with a flick of the wand to produce almost instant results, this was... different. Lucius muttered what sounded like prayers in three different languages for at least twenty minutes as Narcissa stripped Draco bare, insisted that he stand in a largish cauldron, and tossed magical herbs and other ingredients in.

“Er...” Draco muttered very softly as he wondered if they were going to stew him or something.

When all the ingredients were in the cauldron and Lucius stopped chanting, it really felt like a massive amount of power had been built up. Draco couldn't help but shiver as the power ran up and down his body as if looking for a way inside him. With a smile filled with motherly pride, Narcissa held up a large crystal bowl filled with water.

“As this water from the purest well in all of Britain travels from your head to your feet, it shall cleanse you, purify you, and seal the spell that will ensure you remain pure until the day you get married,” she said, not only informing him, but finishing up the incantation of the spell.

A moment later, she poured the water over Draco's head and he _felt_ the water tingle rather powerfully. It didn't hurt, but it was clearly doing _something_ to him. It drained into the cauldron under his feet, unexpectedly causing the other ingredients in the cauldron to burst into flames that shot straight up into the air before disappearing – thankfully before Draco had time to freak out that he'd just been lit on fire.

“There, that's done!” Lucius announced, sounding nearly overcome with pride and other fatherly emotions. His voice was _actually_ a little choked up. This surprised Draco because his father was normally fairly cold and emotionless. As was his mother, but that was beside the point.

“We should return you to the castle and let you get back to sleep,” Narcissa murmured, kissing his cheek and holding out a robe for him to slip into.

Agreeing that going back to bed sounded like the best idea in the world at the moment, Draco simply pulled the robe on and followed his father as his mother quickly gathered up his discarded pajamas and rushed after them. Soon enough, they were back in the castle and his parents were handing him over to Snape's care. Snape seemed almost affectionate as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

“I trust it went well?”

Lucius and Narcissa nodded, smiling fondly at their son.

“Good, then I shall bid you both goodnight,” Snape stated before guiding Draco back into the dungeon and back to his dorm.

Draco crawled back into his bed feeling exhausted. He was far too tired to care what had happened. Drifting off almost immediately, he barely had time to wonder what exactly had happened.

The next morning, Draco discovered that one of the weirdest parts about puberty was demanding his attention. With a glance around to make sure his curtains were still pulled shut, Draco shifted so that he was as comfortable as possible. Then he put his hands on the problem that had woken him up every morning for the last two or three months.

To his surprise, this morning was different. Every morning prior to now, touching himself felt good and rather quickly came to a satisfactory conclusion. _This_ morning, each touch brought with it a mild stinging. It was _almost_ but not quite enough to make Draco stop. Hissing in frustration, Draco continued on until he had gotten the hang of ignoring the stinging and focused on the wonderfulness that was still there under the stinging. It took so much longer, but eventually, he reached his climax. To his dismay, his orgasm triggered slightly worse stinging, but it wasn't enough to discourage him from wanking in the future.

After slipping out of bed and taking a shower, Draco pulled on his bathrobe and sat at his small desk next to his bed to write a letter to his parents. It wasn't long, just:

_Dear mum and dad, what did that spell do to me? I remember something about getting married and having heirs, but surely that's rather a long time off yet. Right? Draco_

It took until the next morning at breakfast – which Draco was quiet during because he'd had yet another stinging session of masturbation and was a bit disgruntled – but his parents replied:

_Dear Draco, as we explained, that ritual was a family spell that guarantees future potency and current purity by ensuring that you remain chaste until you are married. This means that if you try to have intercourse with others – regardless of their blood purity – the magic of the spell will activate in ways to discourage you. Sincerely, your loving parents, Lucius and Narcissa_

Draco frowned at the letter and _really_ wished he had thought to ask more about the spell before they'd done it. If he had _known_ that wanking was going to be a little painful from now on, he might just have run into the Forbidden Forest and hidden until it was too late to perform the spell. With a sigh, he cast a minor Incendio on the letter and then vanished the ashes.

The only thing he knew for certain was that: _This sucks!_

 

***

 

Sometime about halfway through Fifth Year, Draco made an important discovery – his girlfriend didn't have any sort of spell on her to ensure that she remained pure. This discovery happened in the middle of the night when Pansy snuck into his dorm, into his bed, and began licking his shaft like an ice lolly before he even had a chance to fully wake up.

His first thought was: _Salazar buggering Slytherin! That feels good!_ His second thought was: _Ow! That stings!_ As with his frequent wanking, his pleasure was tainted by painful stinging. Unlike wanking, this actually hurt quite a bit. Almost enough to make him put a stop to it, but not quite. If he took deep and purposeful breaths, he could ignore the pain just enough to concentrate on the pleasure.

Pansy seemed content to keep going for quite some time. Long enough that Draco pumped her mouth full with a gasp of astonishment because it felt so good. Even with a bigger dose of stinging mixed in with his orgasm. All in all, the experience was confusing.

Then, Pansy shifted to straddle him and before she got closer than about six inches from his shaft, he experienced a stinging so painful that he just couldn't bear it. He gasped, grabbed her hips, and forcefully pushed her far enough away that the stinging stopped.

She frowned, obviously upset by his rejection. Rather than explain this to her – which would probably ruin the mood – Draco simply shook his head. “I can't.” To make up for this, he pushed her onto her back and set about learning how to give oral.

 _Thank Salazar and Merlin that my tongue is not restricted by the spell!_ Draco mentally sighed in relief. Using his mouth, tongue, and fingers, Draco figured out a couple of different ways to make Pansy gasp and sigh. Her legs eventually started to shake so much that it felt like the whole bed was vibrating, and then she squealed loudly enough that the rest of the dorm woke up and grumbled things like:

“What's going on?”

“Go back to sleep!” Draco commanded, blushing hotter then he could ever remember doing before. Meanwhile, Pansy was panting and clutching his hair, wiggling her hips into him and clearly encouraging him to keep going.

Chuckling, Blaise called out: “No fair! I always thought _I'd_ be the one to lose my virginity first.”

Draco climbed up the bed enough to give Pansy a kiss. “Sorry Pans, the mood is gone now.”

“Aww,” she pouted in disappointment, but then kissed him in return. “Alright, I'll go back to my bed now, since I _am_ feeling rather sleepy.” Pulling her nightgown on – that she must have taken off before waking Draco – she gave him another kiss and slipped out of his bed.

“Slag,” Theo accused as she walked by his bed on the way out of the dorm.

Pansy glared at him darkly. “Say that again and see how fast I hex you.”

Theo held up his hands to silently say: _no need for that_.

Harrumphing haughtily, Pansy stalked back to her own dorm.

After she was gone, Blaise got comfortable on his side that faced Draco's bed. “So... how was it?”

Draco snorted in amusement. “She liked it, didn't you hear?”

“Yeah, but did you?” Blaise questioned.

Draco decided to be just a little honest. Sort of. “Don't know, you nosy buggers killed the mood before I could find out.”

Blaise laughed. “Sorry about that. I'll try to keep my mouth shut next time until _after_ it's over.”

Draco blushed again. “Well now I'm not going to be able to do it if I _know_ you are all listening in!”

“You could always trying learning to cast a silencing spell,” Theo suggested before adding a grumbled: “And sorry. Wasn't awake enough to realize that I should have kept my mouth shut.”

Draco shrugged. “That's alright, I probably would have put a stop to it soon enough anyway. I wasn't exactly prepared and I wasn't awake enough to remember to ask if she'd taken a contraceptive potion. Probably a good thing we were interrupted.”

“Wait, _why_ was Pansy screaming?” Greg asked.

Draco laughed. “I'm not entirely sure you'd understand, even if I explained it to you!”

“Try,” both Greg and Vince insisted flatly.

“They were shagging, morons!” Theo exclaimed.

“If done right, girls are _supposed_ to scream during shagging,” Blaise added.

“So...” Greg scrunched up his face in thought. “Draco was doing it right?”

“Obviously,” Draco muttered, blushing again. “Now go back to sleep!”

“Alright,” Greg agreed, happy enough to do so. Vince shrugged and shifted into a more comfortable position so that he could go back to sleep too.

 

***

 

At some point, early on in Sixth Year, Draco made another important discovery. Pansy had once again slipped into his bed in the middle of the night, and they were busy giving each other oral pleasure, when Draco looked up to see that Pansy had forgotten to close the curtains and Blaise was watching them rather avidly. Not only that, but he was stroking himself as he enjoyed the show.

Blushing over being watched, Draco suddenly realized that Blaise had a massive shaft and that it was... inexplicably fascinating. He stared at it for several long moments. Long enough for Pansy to look at Draco curiously before turning her head to see what Draco was staring at. When she saw the gorgeous black shaft, she inhaled a gasp of surprise and lust.

Draco looked at her and blurted out a positively mental idea. “Want him to join?”

To his surprise, Pansy gasped out a rather breathless: “Yes!”

When he thought about it for a moment, it wasn't so surprising that she'd be so eager. After all, they may give each other orgasms on a regular basis, but Pansy had been _itching_ to lose her virginity for a long time now, and Draco... couldn't. He'd explained a little to her, that he was supposed to wait for marriage, but he hadn't mentioned the spell and she was clearly getting frustrated by his continual denial.

Flapping his fingers into his palm a few times, Draco beckoned to Blaise. The extremely good looking black boy wasted no time in slipping out of his bed and into Draco's. He surprised Draco by giving him a hungry kiss.

“I know this is extremely sudden,” Pansy murmured as she watched the two boys kissing in fascination. “But would you mind if I simply hopped on and took a ride?”

Blaise actually did sort of do a double take at her. “Whoa! Why so impatient?”

“Er, well, that's probably my fault,” Draco murmured, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I, er, I actually _can't_ have any sort of sex until I'm married, and she _really_ wants to.”

“Why can't you?” Blaise asked in confusion.

Draco pressed his lips together before deciding to just tell the truth. “My parents cast a chastity spell on me on my thirteenth birthday. If I try to have sex, I experience horrible pain.”

“Salazar's sweaty arse, Draco!” Pansy exclaimed in dismay. “Why didn't you _tell_ me that?! I wouldn't have pushed so hard...”

Draco shrugged. “I guess I thought you'd break up with me if I couldn't give you what you wanted, and I wanted to keep enjoying what we were doing as long as I could.”

Pansy bit her lip in thought. “Does... does it hurt when I go down on you?”

“Well, yes, but only a little. Not so much that I'd say no,” Draco informed her in a petulant grumble.

Purring in sympathy, Pansy kissed him tenderly. “Oh Draco... I'm so sorry...”

“For what?” Draco wondered with a light glare.

“That your parents did something so old fashioned and barbaric to you,” she informed him.

Sighing because there was nothing he could do about it, Draco shrugged. “I guess it's not _so_ bad. After all, we're able to do everything else.”

Blaise kissed him again. “If you honestly don't mind me buggering your girlfriend, then I'd be more than happy if Pansy took me for a ride.”

“Have at it,” Draco permitted, grinning because he'd have literal front row seating to the show.

Blaise lay on his back and gestured for Pansy to do as she liked. He only had a little experience, but what he _had_ had taught him that it was better to let the girl take her time to accept him – otherwise his shaft was big enough that it could hurt her. Pansy actually looked nervous for a moment as she stroked it and gave it a few experimental licks. When she sucked on it and he gasped and tensed up like he might climax then and there, she conjured her favorite oil to lubricate the long and thick shaft.

Straddling him, she steadied herself and held his shaft in place as she slowly lowered herself onto it. As she thought, it was almost too big to fit inside her. In an attempt to distract himself as he waited for her to impale herself, Blaise reached out and grabbed Draco's shaft. Draco was almost as long as Blaise but not nearly as wide. He groaned in pleasure as Blaise made him feel pretty darn good.

A gasp announced that Pansy had finally breached her virginity. She held still a moment to adjust, her eyes closed to hide the pain she felt. Then it was as if she opened up for him. Sliding up and down was so much easier than it had been even just a moment ago. She also let out a happy sigh, feeling her pleasure return. Especially once she started rubbing her clit.

“Come here,” Blaise insisted, tugging on Draco. “Let me suck you off.”

Draco grinned as he shifted into place. “Well, if you insist.”

Which led to Draco's important discovery: messing around with another boy was actually even more thrilling than messing around with a girl. It all felt good and Draco wasn't suddenly repulsed by girls, but he was already planning out a session between just him and Blaise.

Pansy had already been so close that even with a never before experience intrusion, she was able to start squealing in just a few short minutes. Blaise grunted in surprise as her orgasm pulled one from him too. The sight and sound of both his friends obviously enjoying themselves made Draco lose all control too. He moaned and wobbled as he pumped Blaise's mouth full. The stinging was a little bit more intense than usual, but still not enough to truly deter him.

As Draco lay recovering, and sort of snuggling in a pile with his friends, he had to seriously wonder how much better that would have felt without the stinging distracting him. Maybe his parents knew what they were doing, because without the pain, he almost certainly would have been shagging Pansy dirty rotten every chance he got. _Especially_ since he was under an enormous amount of stress this year and only his time in bed with Pansy managed to take his mind off it for any amount of time.

Suddenly, Pansy sat up with a gasp. “Bloody fucking buggering hell!”

“Problem?” Draco asked in both amusement and concern.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed, clearly upset. “You never consent to have sex with me, so I never take contraceptive potions! I'm going to have to ask for a morning after potion tomorrow.

Blaise hummed sleepily in thought. “Sorry, I wasn't expecting to be invited to join, so I wasn't even thinking about that either.”

She sighed, still sounding just a bit aggravated. “It's alright. Just don't let me forget that potion tomorrow.”

“I won't,” Blaise promised, kissing her on the cheek. After that, they all drifted off to sleep, despite the bed not being big enough for two of them, let alone three.

 

***

 

One night in Seventh Year, Draco and Blaise were kissing rather heavily. It was one of the nights that Pansy hadn't slipped into Draco's bed since she was busy studying herself into exhaustion for her NEWTs. Blaise and Draco each had a hand on the other's shaft, doing their best to get the other off quickly.

Suddenly, Blaise shifted until he was laying on top of Draco. He broke off the kiss and sat up to straddle Draco. As had happened with Pansy, the moment Blaise was within about six inches of Draco's shaft with the clear intention to ride it, Draco experienced rather excruciating pain. He gasped and shoved Blaise away.

“I can't!”

“Sorry!” Blaise exclaimed with a sheepish wince. “I forgot.”

“Believe me, I wish I could,” Draco muttered. “I'm _dying_ to know what it's like to be buried balls deep in someone.”

“It is rather nice,” Blaise informed him as he returned to a safer position. “Here, let me suck you off.”

“Please do,” Draco invited, shifting so that Blaise had the best possible access. He moaned and groaned and made positively obscene sounds as Blaise practically hoovered him. A low squeal escaped him when he pumped Blaise's mouth full. Once again, the wonderful pleasure came with a sharp edge of pain. It was almost enough for Draco to propose marriage to Blaise _just_ so that he could _finally_ have an orgasm that was pain free.

With a slightly morose sigh, Draco traded places with Blaise so that he could lick and attempt to suck on that massive shaft. His hands had enough practice by this point that it didn't take long for Blaise to reach his own climax. He moaned happily as Draco swallowed every drop.

“Merlin and Salazar, that mouth!” Blaise praised blissfully. He pulled Draco into a possessive cuddle and gave him a hot kiss. “I _still_ can't believe you let me do these things to you.”

“Why wouldn't I?” Draco wondered curiously since there was clearly something in it for him.

Blaise shook his head. “No, I mean that _you_ let _me_ play around with you. When you first started dating Pansy, I lost all hope that you'd notice how I felt about you.”

“Ohhh...” Draco droned in sudden enlightenment. “Er... Sorry. I'm not _quite_ on the same page. I do like you a lot, and this is certainly fun, but that's all it is to me.”

Blaise sighed morosely. “I know. That's why I'm taking advantage of you as much as possible. One day, probably shortly after we leave Hogwarts, you're going to get married, and then I won't be able to do this with you at all.”

Draco shrugged. “Maybe you will. I can't make any promises, but it seems to me that even if I marry a good witch and have my heir, I'm still going to be attracted to arse. Maybe then I'll be able to have actual sex with you.”

“Maybe,” Blaise murmured, not actually believing that it'd happen. With one last kiss, he drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Draco rolled onto his side and hissed in frustration. “I am _not_ going to wank to thoughts of the sodding golden boy!”

The problem Draco was having was that he couldn't stop remembering Harry buggering Potter saving him from an out of control Fiendfyre. Each time Draco remembered it, the tiniest of details would leap to the front of his mind. Details such as how green Harry's eyes were or how good he looked riding that broom.

And _that_ would bring back memories of how good Harry looked riding his Firebolt back in Fourth Year when he had to defeat a dragon in front of the whole school. All in all, the general hotness of Harry Potter was detrimental to Draco's continued sanity. He tossed onto his other side and punched his pillow.

“ _I will not wank to Potter!_ ” He vowed fiercely.

In desperation, he decided to try the old trick of thinking about his grandmother. The last time he had seen her, she was a wrinkly old bat that should definitely kill all amorous urges. Unbidden, the portrait of her when she was his age – 18 – popped into his mind. She was apparently a flirty little witch back then, because her portrait always pretended like she was going to strip off whenever anyone looked at her. She never did, but still.

With a frustrated groan, Draco blurted out: “Salazar damn it! She was _hot_!”

He tried to push the image of her portrait out of his head so that he could focus on his mean and grumpy old grandpa instead. Once again, the uglier old version was replaced by an image of his young portrait. Not so surprisingly, Abraxas had been a good looking man in his youth. Not just good looking, bloody fit!

Draco yanked on his hair and roared in aggravation. “Why in the buggering hell did I have to come from such a quality bloodline?!”

Suddenly, it didn't seem _nearly_ as disturbing for Draco to wank to thoughts of bloody Harry sodding Potter. With a sigh of defeat, he rolled onto his back and took his needy shaft in hand. As always, the pleasure was laced with a stinging pain that made it take far longer to reach a happy ending than Draco assumed it'd take otherwise.

With a groan of profound relief, Draco squirted out a couple of long pearly strings – one of which hit his thankfully closed left eye. Chuckling, Draco cast spells to clean his body, and then rolled onto his side so that he could drift off to thoughts of what Potter might look like completely naked and having a little wank of his own.

 

***

 

“Salazar's pendulous bollocks!” Lucius roared in aggravation. “You're twenty one now!”

“I know,” Draco replied mildly, biting back an acerbic retort.

“Surely even you can agree that it's long past time you got married,” Narcissa added in a firm and determined tone.

“But I don't really want to get married,” Draco informed them.

“Why not???” Narcissa asked in bafflement.

Draco nearly glared at her. “You want me to marry Astoria, and as much as I adore her, she's too much like a little sister.”

Lucius actually rolled his eyes. “Perhaps, but she's not _actually_ your little sister and such feelings can be overcome.”

Draco shook his head.

Lucius frowned in thought. “But... don't you... aren't you... isn't it frustrating...” He visibly gathered up the nerve to stop beating around the bush. “Don't you want to finally get rid of the chastity spell? _How_ are you coping with it???”

 _Blaise and Pansy_ , Draco thought but did not say. If not for his friends and their wonderful willingness to run their mouths all over Draco whenever he needed a little sexual relief, he probably would have gone mad a _long_ time ago. Yes, never being able to have actual sex was highly frustrating, but not unbearable.

“I've decided that you were right to cast that spell. It's only right that I wait patiently until I find the _right_ person to marry,” Draco said, lying. He actually would give up his entire fortune to be able to go back and stop his parents that night, but since he couldn't, he figured that this might placate them.

They exchanged a look that stated plainly that they hadn't expected this at all. Also, that there was probably nothing they could do to change his mind. Lucius tried anyway.

“Son... you seem to have fallen for a myth. The myth that each person will find their true love and live happily ever after. In reality, for most of human history, couple have paired up solely for optimal procreation purposes. Men chose wives and... _others_ based on how suitable they were to bear children. I can tell you from personal experience that once you get married, you _will_ fall in love with your wife.”

“Having children helps,” Narcissa added with a nod. “Your father and I _did_ choose each other – so it wasn't an arranged match – but it also wasn't a love match at first. We both knew that we'd make a good match and be able to work together to achieve all our goals. After we had you, I realized that I truly loved your father and would do anything for him. And you.”

Lucius nodded. “Exactly. What started as a sensible marriage turned into a true love match, and if you think about it, that's the way it's always been. Men fall in love with their wives, and vice versa, otherwise our kind would have died out a long time ago.

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. “Be that as it may, I'd like to wait at least a little longer. I'm still young and _maybe_ I will find true love. If I don't – say by the time I turn 25 – _then_ I'll agree to marry whomever you want me to.

Not entirely pleased by this, his parents nevertheless felt they had won the argument. With nods of acceptance, they let the matter drop and finished eating their breakfast. Sighing in relief, Draco sincerely prayed that he hadn't just set a trap for himself.

 

***

 

That night, practically the entire Year of Slytherins brought Draco out to the Leaky Cauldron for his birthday. They normally would have chosen a classier place that served wine and had a relatively sedate party, but Draco himself said that he wanted to get utterly pissed and starting the night at the Leaky just seemed the easiest way to accomplish this goal. Besides, with so many of them together, it was unlikely that anyone would dare to mess with them.

So it was that Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Greg, Daphne, and Millie – plus Astoria – led Draco to a table in the back corner of the wizarding pub and ordered several rounds of drinks. They had a variety of tried and true drinking games. Actually, they also had a lot of drinking/stripping games they'd long wanted to try, but since that wasn't appropriate for a public place, they refrained.

After a rather heated debate, they decided that they wanted to start with a popular drinking song that was literally called: [Another Irish Drinking Song by Da Vinci's Notebook.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vz9nHvmdAb4)

The rules were simple, they all had to take turns singing the song, and whenever they clapped, everyone else had to take a swig of the drink in their glass – which were filled with firewhiskey mixed with orange juice and cherry puree.

Draco claimed the right as the birthday boy to sing the first verse. But first, they all burst out with: da-da-dat-duh-dat-da-da – da-da-dat-duh-da! “Gather round ye lads and lasses set ye for a while (clap clap/sip), and harken to me mournful tale about the emerald isle (clap clap/sip), let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone (clap clap/sip), and lift our voices in another Irish drinking song! (Clap clap/sip) Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox (clap clap/sip), me brother drank the whiskey 'til he wound up in a box (clap clap/sip), me other brother in the troubles met with his demise (clap clap/sip), me sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes (clap clap/sip)”

This immediately flowed into _everyone_ clapping and singing the chorus, which meant that they weren't able to take drinks, but there was still plenty of song left to get drunk by.

“Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried, we'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more! We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light, then we'll throw up pass out wake up and then go drinking once again!”

Pansy waved her hand so that everyone knew she planned to take the next verse. Everyone else grabbed their drink and prepared to take more sips. “Kenny was killed in Kilkenny and Claire she died in Clares (clap clap/sip), and Tip the Tipperary died out in the derriere (clap clap/sip), Shannon jumped into the River Shannon back in June (clap clap/sip), Ernie fell into the urn and Thomas in the tomb! (clap clap/sip)”

Blaise took over: “Cleanliness is Godliness me uncle Pat would sing (clap clap/sip), he broke his neck a slippin' on a bar of Irish Springs (clap clap/sip), O'Grady he was 80 though his bride was just a pup (clap clap/sip), he died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up! (clap clap/sip)”

It was time for them all to sing again. “Hey! Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried, we'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more! We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light, then we'll throw up pass out wake up and then go drinking once again!”

To their surprise, the song was popular enough that pretty much _everyone_ else in the pub was singing it too, especially the ba-dup-ba-dup-ba-dup, ba-da-da-da-da-da-dup-ba-dup, ba-dup-ba-dup-ba-dup, ba-da-da-da-da-da-dup-ba-dup!”

Millie took the next verse, followed by Theo. Daphne and her sister Astoria both sang the last verse before the entire pub finished the last chorus of the song off. By this point, Draco and his friends were all pleasantly fuzzy, but not pissed just yet. Which was probably a good thing, because they had a few more games to play.

 _After_ the Slytherins put their arms around each other and belted out Happy Birthday to Draco at the top of their lungs. Which would have mortified him if he wasn't already so tipsy. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Harry Potter and his friends were looking in their direction curiously.

After just a few rounds of Arrogance – which was a coin flipping game – Draco was in dire need of the loo. He stood up after flipping a Galleon and correctly guessing tails. The insanely alcoholic mixed drink in the middle of the table was passed to Greg, who incorrectly guessed tails and had to take a large swig of the drink.

Shaking his head in amusement, Draco pointed at the loo and took off in that direction. His friends waved in understanding as they continued the game. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice that the sodding Savior was nowhere to be found. His friends were all still sitting around a table, but Potter himself was missing. With a shrug, Draco finished his walk to the loo.

Which was where he found Potter, standing in front of a urinal. Mentally cursing his timing, Draco walked up to the other urinal and had his slash. He then had to wonder exactly how much Potter had drank because the raven haired Gryffindor was _still_ going after he'd finished up and rinsed off with the bidet. As Draco was washing his hands, Potter finally finished his slash and put himself away.

He then completely took Draco's breath away by slamming him up against the wall and slurring: “It's yer birfday; happy birfday!” Before snogging the hell out of him.

Draco was just drunk enough that he melted into the kiss without protest. He also returned it with equal fervor, demanding that Potter open his mouth and surrender to Draco's will. Without warning, a mildly queasy feeling enveloped them, prompting Draco to pull back and look at their surroundings.

“M'room,” Potter muttered before seizing Draco's lips again and walking him backward toward the bed.

Draco's only thought was: _A birthday blowjob from Harry buggering Potter? Fuck yeah!_ He even made things easier by locating his wand in his pocket and casting spells to temporarily make all their clothes intangible so they could be banished to the floor.

Potter groaned in longing, his hands suddenly all over Draco's silky smooth body. They fell into bed rather abruptly, but then happily rolled around a bit in a quest to find the best position to grind together. Draco inhaled a sizzling gasp and did his best to ignore the stinging that accompanied their shafts rubbing together. It was slightly worse than getting a blowjob, and actually made it hard for Draco to concentrate on the pleasure.

Even blind drunk, Harry seemed to realize that Draco wasn't having as much fun as he could be. In his mind, the best solution to the problem was to flip Draco onto his hands and knees and rim that tight pucker while stroking that long and thin shaft with his right hand. Draco gasped in shock because it felt so damn good!

Especially when Harry used the fingers of his left hand to probe Draco and find a spot that make him see stars. With a strangled sounding gasp, Draco let his upper body relax into the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest as he nearly sang from the pleasure. He got ever so close to an orgasm that felt like it was going to be far better than anything he'd ever had.

But then Harry removed his hands and mouth from Draco's body and shifted until he was... Draco frowned in confusion. What had to be Harry's shaft pressed into him, but there was no stinging. A moment later, there was a little burn from the intrusion of a rigidly erect shaft, but no other pain – certainly _not_ the pain he'd experienced on occasion when Pansy or Blaise forgot and tried to ride him.

Now more curious than anything, Draco held still and focused on the feeling of having actual sex for the first time in his life. If he were honest, it was _glorious_ ! He moaned and surrendered to Harry, letting the arrogant bastard pound into him for _hours_ . By the time Harry reached his climax, Draco'd had one mind boggling orgasm and was approaching a second. At this point, Draco had insisted that they switch positions and was now on his back holding onto Harry for dear life. Harry hit his prostate _just right_ and Draco couldn't help but dig his nails into Harry's back and _squeal_ like a stuck pig.

The nearly magical feeling of Draco rippling on his shaft had Harry finally lose control of his stamina. He slid his hands under Draco's back and gripped his shoulders as he roared softly in triumph – pumping Draco full to overflowing. Both of them panted and gasped for a few long moments before Harry collapsed onto Draco and they both passed out.

In the morning, Draco slowly drifted awake to memories so vivid and clear that he almost thought they were happening at that very moment, but no, the heavy weight on him was not moving, and thus, he was currently _not_ having sex.

He nearly gasped. Salazar's shriveled prick! _Sex_ ! He'd actually had it! And fuck! It was _good_ too...

Bloody fucking buggering hell! If he'd only _known_ that he could bottom without pain, he'd have let Blaise – er, no. Blaise was so _hung_ that Draco honestly couldn't imagine having that inside him. Maybe Pansy with a strap on? The thought had possibilities...

Suddenly, the rest of it shoved itself in his head. He'd had sex with _Harry bloody Potter_ !!! His breath caught in his throat and he nearly had a panic attack when he realized that the heavy weight on him simply _had_ to be Harry.

“Alright there, Malfoy?” Harry asked sleepily in concern, giving no indication that he planned to move anytime soon.

 _No! I'm having a crisis! I_ finally _lost my virginity, and it was to_ you!!! _In a drunken one off_! But rather than say any of that, he slowly nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure? You seem tense all of a sudden,” Harry murmured.

“I just really have to use the loo,” Draco stated, since it was actually true, just not what was making him consider AKing himself.

“Oh,” Harry murmured in disappointment. “Alright.” He rolled off Draco and promptly snuggled up to his pillows.

Draco padded into the en suite bathroom and had a nearly orgasmic slash as quite a bit of what he'd drank last night left his body. The good feeling made him wince a little as he realized that he also had a fairly nasty hangover. Good thing he'd thought to put a hangover potion in his pocket so that he'd have it on hand no matter where he ended up.

Harry sat up when he returned to the bedroom and watched him look for his clothes. “So, er, I know I sort of hijacked your birthday party, so let me make it up to you. I can bake you a cake or even just breakfast.”

Draco gave Harry a look that clearly wondered how stupid the Gryffindor actually was. “Potter, you shagged me so hard I had a nearly life altering orgasm and passed out. I'm pretty sure that _more_ than makes up for hijacking my party.”

“So... no to breakfast?” Harry asked for clarification.

Draco shook his head. “I've got to go reassure my friends that I wasn't murdered before they alarm my parents and send out Aurors to find me.”

“Oh, er, sorry about that...”

This made Draco smirk rather smugly. “Don't be! I had fun. This was quite possibly my best birthday ever.”

Harry smiled. “I was serious about baking you a cake. If you want to come back here later on – after you've reassured everyone that you're still alive. I Apparated you in, so you should technically be included in the wards now. I might have to ask Hermione how that works...” he trailed off with a puzzled frown.

Draco raised a curious brow. “How wards work?”

Harry shook his head. “How a Fidelius Charm works. I thought we'd redone it so that she was Secret Keeper and was the only one who could let anyone in, but since I was able to Apparate you in, either I can too, or else I broke the charm...”

Draco chuckled. “Well, I make no promises, but if I'm bored later, _maybe_ I'll come back for that cake you promised. I'm partial to Angel Food cake with fresh strawberries and hand whipped cream.”

“Good to know,” Harry murmured with a soft smile.

Draco finished dressing and left. To Harry's disappointment, he did _not_ return that night, nor any time soon.

 

***

 

Now that he knew he could bottom without suffering excruciating pain, Draco really wanted to test it out. To that end, he had Pansy take him to a semi depraved muggle club that one of her cousins was a Drag-Queen at. It catered to the LBGTQ community, which meant that there was actually a good selection for both of them.

He and Pansy had actually broken up just before the end of Seventh Year, and she was currently in an on again off again relationship with Blaise, but she had permission to stray on occasion. Not to mention, both of them still played with Draco whenever he was in the mood.

Draco scanned the crowd with his eyes until he found a handful of potential candidates. Then he surreptitiously scanned the candidates with his wand to make sure that they were clean and nowhere near as hung as Blaise. He _really_ wanted to try bottoming for a couple of normal sized ones before taking on the challenge that was Blaise.

After his scan narrowed the selection down to just three, Draco picked a good looking bloke who was approximately the same height, had black hair and blue eyes, and looked rather smug in his confidence. All of these things appealed to Draco at the moment, although he sincerely hoped that their respective smugness wouldn't clash – at least not until after the experiment was over.

Sauntering up to his chosen conquest, Draco simply gave him a cocky look of pure invitation. Without a word, he tilted his head as if asking: _come with me?_ The bloke nearly choked on his drink before hastily setting it aside. He then tapped on one of his friend's shoulders and pointed to Draco.

“I think I'm about to be very busy for the rest of tonight. Try not to come home too soon.”

The bloke's friend was clearly jealous as he eyed Draco up and down. “Alright, but I want details in the morning.”

Draco smirked at him, liking the frank appreciation in all their eyes. When his chosen bloke led him toward the exit, Draco decided that he should probably settle an important matter before they went any further. Tugging on the bloke's hand, he silently insisted that they wait a moment.

“I _only_ bottom. It's a hard limit. Is this alright with you?”

The bloke looked like Christmas had just come early. He beamed at Draco so brightly that it almost made the lights in the club look dingy. “That's perfect!”

“Good,” Draco stated, giving the bloke a swift kiss before following him back to his flat. What followed was very enjoyable, but as Draco lay panting in the aftermath, he felt like something was missing, only he had no idea what that was. Still, the experiment had been a success, and that was all that mattered.

 

***

 

 _Why in the buggering hell did Diagon Alley have to be so packed simply because it was the sodding chosen one's birthday???_ Draco wondered in frustration. What _should_ have been a simple trip to the apothecary was taking more than an hour, and he was ready to call it quits and Apparate home.

Without any warning whatsoever, he was yanked into a short aisle in the back of the store and shoved up against the wall. At nearly the same moment, a few temporary privacy spells were cast to ensure that the empty aisle remained empty for the next few minutes. Then – before Draco could even take a breath to protest with – a mouth cover his and demanded a kiss so possessive that Draco had no real choice but to surrender to it.

Possibly a good five minutes passed like this before Harry pulled back just enough to look Draco in the eye. “It's _my_ birthday...”

“Yeah, er... Happy Birthday Potter...”

Harry grinned. “Can you guess what's the _only_ thing I want for a present?”

“A Hippogriff,” Draco drawled rather sarcastically.

Harry laughed. “Close, but not quite.” He resumed kissing Draco, this time groping that cushy arse rather firmly.

Draco heard himself moan in longing even as he arched into Harry. Harry took this as permission and Apparated them directly into his bedroom. Draco looked around and – recognizing the place from his one previous visit – smirked at Harry.

“Oi, presumptuous! I haven't said yes yet!”

“Well, if you're going to say no, do it now. Otherwise, I'm going to spell you naked and push you onto my bed!” Harry growled a promise.

Draco looked up to the ceiling and pretended to think this over far more than necessary. “Hmm... _well,_ I suppose that I could give you what you want in exchange for –”

But he was cut off as Harry kissed him again, simultaneously casting spells to strip them both off and prepare Draco as quickly as possible. A moment later, Draco was spun around and bent so that he was bracing himself against the side of the bed. Harry seemed determined to do this as quickly as possible, and by every indication, it was going to be a rough and possibly painful ordeal. Draco took a deep breath in and held it so that he wouldn't gasp if it hurt.

To his surprise, despite being in a hurry, Harry entered Draco with infinite care and tenderness. He gave Draco plenty of time to adjust, and then picked a steady pace that managed to hit that glorious spot that made Draco bite his own bicep to muffle the squeals that threatened to burst forth.

Harry was apparently in the mood to take his time, now that the shagging was definitely in progress. He moaned and groaned and thoroughly enjoyed every moment of thrusting into Draco. When it seemed like the end was approaching, he pulled out of Draco completely and used his hands to turn the gorgeous blond around and push him onto the bed.

Wasting no time, Harry licked and sucked on Draco's chest – scars and nipples – determined to enjoy his present as much as possible. One of his hands wandered to Draco's shaft, stroking it lazily just to get a good feel for it. Draco moaned and wondered what God he had to thank for this rather pleasant deviation from his plans.

When he felt that he wasn't going to finish anytime soon, Harry shifted so that he could kiss Draco and push into him at the same time. This time, his pace was slower because he was too busy snogging to pay attention to his thrusts. Besides, the slower pace felt incredible, full of delicious anticipation. Draco squirmed as Harry's abdomen rubbed against his needy shaft with each thrust. It felt good, despite the mild stinging, but wasn't quite enough to get him off, and he _so badly_ wanted to get off by this point.

Just when Draco thought that Harry was going to speed up again and pound him into a glorious climax, Harry surprised – and frankly annoyed – him by pulling out again and flipping Draco onto his stomach. Before Draco could protest that he'd really rather just finish already, Harry fingered him, quickly locating his prostate and provoking a shuddered gasp of surprise at how good that felt.

Harry positively _loved_ the obscene sounds coming out of Draco's mouth, and so continued the fingering for a while longer than it took for him to calm down and the urge to finish too soon went away. But eventually, his need to be inside Draco again could no longer be ignored. He shifted so that he was laying fully on top of Draco, gently biting the nape of the Slytherin's neck as he reentered the hole that he really felt he could quite happily get lost in for the rest of his life.

Draco was now moaning shamelessly into the pillow and trying to grind his trapped shaft into the bed. Harry slipped his hands into Draco's, squeezing them as he rammed Draco into the bed. It was enough to send Draco over the edge. He arched his back and buried his face in the pillow as he squealed. The bed was flooded with hotness, which somehow made it feel even better. After the world went white for a moment and then returned to normal, he realized that Harry was still ramming into him, only now, it was a bit too much for his poor trapped shaft.

“ _Merlin_ Potter! Give a bloke a chance to recover!”

“Sorry but no,” Harry stated even as he stopped moving. He nipped Draco's ear playfully and hummed happily as he licked Draco's neck. Then he pulled out and rolled them both over so that Draco was on top of him. Not adverse to this, Draco obligingly shifted and leaned forward a bit so that he could reach back and hold Harry's shaft steady as he impaled himself on it.

Now the one setting the pace, Draco rode Harry for a surprisingly long time. The bloody Savior certainly had stamina! At some point, Draco felt his second orgasm approaching and used one hand to help it arrive. Throwing his head back and groaning from the bliss, he painted a couple of stripes on Harry's chest and abdomen.

More than ready to finish himself, Harry rolled Draco over rather abruptly and pounded into him for the dozen or so thrusts that it took to pump him full. He roared softly as if in profound relief, already half passed out. He barely had enough energy left to get comfortable on Draco, who was also content to drift off for a while.

When he woke up from his well deserved nap, Draco slung an arm over his eyes and spent a long time wondering why the fuck he couldn't seem to say no to Harry bloody Potter. The two of them were _clearly_ not going to date and work toward a relationship that might result in marriage, and no matter how much Draco wanted to play around and explore his sexuality, he _really_ shouldn't waste his time on someone he knew would not be part of his future.

Gently pushing Harry off him, Draco slipped out of bed, located his hastily abandoned clothes, and Apparated home. The moment he was gone, Harry sighed in defeat and muttered: “Coward...”

 

***

 

Draco slipped out of his lover's bed and smacked himself for oversleeping. The nameless man with short brown hair and hazel eyes was still sound asleep, thankfully, so Draco didn't need to worry so much about not leaving the muggle way. He gathered up his clothes and Apparated to his bedroom so that he could hopefully take a quick shower before his parents sent an elf to ask why he wasn't at breakfast. He had an important appointment at Gringott's in less than an hour, and his parents believed that a good breakfast was the foundation to every good business meeting.

Draco stepped out of the shower _just_ as the expected house elf popped into his room. “Tell my parents that I'll be there in a couple minutes!”

With a nod, the elf popped out of the room to comply. Breakfast was a bit rushed, and then Draco hurried off to his meeting. He Apparated to the designated point closest to the bank, and then practically jogged up the steps.

Just as he was reaching the doors, they opened to reveal Harry Potter coming out from whatever business he'd just finished. He naturally spotted Draco and a crooked grin stretched his lips. Without warning, he grabbed Draco and hauled him a bit off to the side where one of the massive pillars would hide them. For added measure, he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and tossed it over their heads. Then he snogged Draco so thoroughly that Draco had to cling to him to avoid melting into a puddle on the ground.

Time seemed to stop altogether, and Draco was pretty sure he forgot his own name for a few moments there. Not to mention what he was doing. There was something important, wasn't there?

Just as abruptly as Harry seemed to do everything, he pulled free from the kiss, slipped his cloak back into his pocket, and then jogged away. Draco was torn between running after him and... What the bloody fuck was he here for again???

Before he could remember, a goblin stepped out of the bank and gestured to him almost rudely. “The senior partners are waiting for you, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Er, right,” Draco muttered, squaring his shoulders and marching into the bank on this fine fall day.

As expected, the goblins were delighted that he wanted to use his sheer genius when it came to investing for their benefit. He walked out of the bank a junior partner of their investing division. _Too bad Potter didn't wait to kiss me until_ after _my meeting. This is an excellent reason to celebrate and I would have Apparated him to_ my _bedroom, for once!_

 

***

 

“I know you _said_ you wanted to wait until you're 25, Draco darling, but are you _sure_ you really want to wait that long?” Narcissa asked her son over tea about halfway through November.

Draco sighed in aggravation. His parents asked him this at least once a month and it was getting rather annoying. “Quite.”

“But _why_ wait?” His father asked for the umpteenth million time.

Rather than answer, Draco finished his tea and stood up. “Sorry to cut this short, but I have things I need to do.” Without another word, he left them to their own devices.

 

***

 

Draco was no longer surprised to be snatched off his feet and hauled to a private nook whenever Harry spotted him in public. It happened almost every time Draco left the house. He'd be minding his own business, and suddenly, Harry would be snogging the hell out of him.

The majority of the time, it would be five or ten minutes of bliss before Harry pulled back and walked away, leaving Draco's head spinning. Once every month or so, Harry would get carried away and Apparate Draco to his bedroom for some fantastic shagging that always started before Draco could catch his breath but _never_ ended before Draco had at least two orgasms. The one or two braincells that reminded him that he really ought to say no seemed to go offline when Harry kissed him and remain offline until Draco had recovered enough to call himself an idiot and Apparate home.

Just as Draco was insanely hoping that this would be one of the times that Harry half abducted him and shagged his brains out, Harry pulled back from the demanding kiss and walked away. Draco clenched his fists and forced himself to stay where he was until the infuriating git was out of sight and he stopped wanting to run after him.

Then he tapped on his forehead with his pointer finger until he could remember what he was doing. Shopping or something, right? With a frustrated sigh, he decided to just start walking, figuring that he'd remember eventually.

 

***

 

Draco gasped and moaned, surrendering to the possessive kiss. They were currently in the back corner of Quality Quidditch Supplies, under Harry's invisibility cloak. It had been a while since Draco'd had a chance to go out and pull a lover, so he was _seriously_ hoping that Harry would Apparate away with him. _Just_ when it occurred to him that he could just as easily Apparate away with Harry, the heartless bastard pulled back and Apparated away without him.

Feeling only a hair shy of being irate, Draco bought the broom that was intended as Greg's Christmas present, and then stormed off to his bedroom in a snit. There was only one way he'd feel better at this point. Well, one way other than showing up at Harry's and starting a nasty fight.

Tossing some powder in the fireplace, he flooed over to Pansy's flat – that she was sharing with Blaise. “Feel like going to the Leaky for drinks?”

They gave him a funny look of baffled confusion. “Wasn't that already the plan?”

“Er... right,” Draco murmured, mildly embarrassed that he'd forgotten that. Since Christmas was right around the corner, the Slytherins had agreed to meet up at the Leaky and have a bit of an early celebration. Just a few minutes later, Draco and his friends were joining the others at a table in the corner.

“First round's on me!” Theo cried out gleefully. “I've got good news, Daph agreed to marry me!”

Daphne ruffled his hair affectionately. “You couldn't have waited for them to sit down first?”

“Nope!” Theo stated with a grin before kissing her.

“Congratulations,” Draco, Pansy, and Blaise murmured with sincere smiles.

Drinks were had and the group laughed enough that their sides ached. All in all, it was a good night. About two hours in, Draco was hornier than he could remember being in a long time. He leaned over to whisper in Blaise's ear.

“Interested in trying to top me? _Carefully_ or I'll hex your bollocks off!”

Blaise looked half gobsmacked and half ready to Apparate Draco away and start on said topping that instant. He restrained himself rather admirably. “Er... yeah.” He gave Draco a heated kiss, Pansy getting in on the action by rubbing herself on Draco and kissing him when Blaise took a small break. Moans from all three of them announced that they were definitely willing and ready to progress to privacy and a bed.

“Salazar damn it!” Theo roared in disgruntlement. “I thought the three of you stopped shagging at the drop of a hat when we left Hogwarts!”

“What's it to you?” Draco asked as he turned his head from Pansy back to Blaise.

Theo shrugged. “Nothing, now that I don't have to hear it. In fact, if you're going to go do that, go on and go do it already!”

Astoria pouted. “I'm actually jealous! I was under the impression that Draco was saving himself for marriage, but since he isn't, when do _I_ get a turn?”

Draco smirked at her. “Maybe next time.”

Blaise used a hand to turn Draco's head back as Pansy decided to just sit on his lap and lick and bite his neck.

Suddenly, a hand seized his hair and yanked on it until he was looking up at a fire breathing dragon. No wait, it was Harry Potter. Looking positively gorgeous in his fury.

“What the bloody fucking hell, Malfoy?!”

“Why are _you_ angry, Potter?” Draco demanded, a glance out of the corner of his eye showing that his friends were all astonished that he let someone touch his hair without immediately hexing those fingers off. Even Pansy had to catch him in the right mood to be able to touch his hair.

“You're _snogging_ your friends in public like a bloody slag!” Harry roared.

“So what? I can snog whomever I like,” Draco pointed out.

“Are you pissed?” Harry questioned with a growl.

“Not really, I'm just really bloody horny,” Draco stated with a shrug.

“And that makes this behavior okay?!” Harry yelled incredulously.

Draco finally grabbed Harry's hand and removed it from his hair. Then he stood up and glared at the inexplicably furious Gryffindor. “Why the fuck do you care, Potter?! It's _not_ like we're dating!”

“ _Only_ because you run away whenever I bring you back to my place before I can ask you to stay and be my boyfriend!” Harry roared, very nearly at the top of his lungs, flinging his hands out in frustration.

“ _Me run away_???” Draco screeched indignantly. “ _Who's_ the one that keeps snogging the hell out of me before running off to Merlin knows where?!”

“I only do that because if I snatched you back to my place _every_ time I wanted to, I may as well just tie you to my bed and never let you go!” Harry shouted, his hands tearing at his wild hair.

Draco was shocked to find that he had nothing to say to this, and in fact, his brain seemed to have gone offline again. Harry took full advantage of the split second of silence to grab Draco and seize a kiss so passionate that Draco nearly burst into flames and died on the spot. He clung to Harry, seizing the back of his shirt and giving every bit as good as he got.

Not that they noticed, but the entire pub was silent with shock as every eye was glued to them. Just about every mouth hung open. Even Ron and Hermione – who both suspected that Harry had an unconfirmed thing for Draco – were gaping in astonishment.

Draco had to pull back to gasp for air. He glared at Harry and clenched his fists in Harry's shirt. “If you do not Apparate me to your bedroom _this instant,_ I will hex you so hard that you'll be in St. Mungo's for a month!”

“Done!” Harry blurted out before doing exactly that.

Draco had no idea which of them spelled their clothes off. He also had no idea which of them actually hit the bed first. All he knew was that they tumbled into it at the same time and Harry was already casting spells to prepare him for entry.

Harry only took the bare minimum of time required to get inside Draco without hurting him, and then proceeded to pound him into the bed. For the first time, he wasn't in the mood to take his time and last as long as possible. He wanted to claim and fuck and _own_ Draco, and he wanted it _now!_

Not that Draco was complaining. He braced his feet on the bed and did his best to meet Harry thrust for thrust. Kissing had to take a backseat to their thrusting, although they did kiss each time their lips were within range. At one point, Draco curled into a crescent moon and demanded a kiss to muffle the squeal coming from him.

Happy that Draco had reached the end and was rippling over him oh so delightfully, Harry let go of the tight control he had over his stamina and groaned rather blissfully as he filled Draco up. They collapsed into a heaving pile, Harry clutching Draco to him and refusing to let go.

“You're spending the night and you're not allowed to Apparate away without kissing me goodbye,” Harry commanded once he felt like he could speak again.

Draco chuckled and gave Harry a wry smirk. “If I do that, it'll probably just lead to another round of shagging.”

Harry grinned devilishly. “I sincerely hope it does, but just so you know, I plan to start another round in about ten minutes.”

“Good Gods Potter! So soon?!” Draco blurted out in surprise.

“Definitely,” Harry stated in confirmation. He then kissed Draco, pulled back just long enough to cast a modified Aguamenti to wet both their mouths, and then resumed kissing his new boyfriend. Which made him frown and pull back again. “And by the way, if I ever catch you playing around again, I'm going to murder you in hot blood in front of everyone!”

Draco raised a brow and gave Harry a _look_. “You say that as if we're dating and or I belong to you, Potter.”

“We are and you do, _Malfoy_ ,” Harry growled possessively.

Draco pressed his lips together and thought this over for a long moment. Then he shook his head. “I'm sorry but no. I'll date you a little, if you want, but I'm not going to be exclusive.” After all, he'd promised his parents that he'd try to find his true love before his 25 th  birthday.

Harry growled softly in frustration, but let the matter drop for now. It was far more important to snog. And shag. True to his word, he started another session about ten minutes later, and that session lasted pretty much the rest of the night.

They both passed out from exhaustion, but Draco woke up shortly after he normally did each morning because his body _insisted_ that he needed to visit the loo. After that, he decided that despite being tired, he wasn't likely to be able to go back to sleep. So, because Harry had demanded it, Draco woke him up with a kiss and said goodbye before going home in search of a shower and breakfast.

When he popped into the sun room for breakfast, he was infinitely glad that he'd taken a shower first. His parents scrutinized him suspiciously, but they weren't the problem. The _problem_ was that all of his friends were sitting around the table waiting for him. He couldn't help but blush and rub the back of his neck.

“What're you doing here?” He asked, looking around the room at his friends.

“ _How can you ask that?!_ ” Pansy burst out incredulously. She flung a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table in front of him, but then told him the headline before he had a chance to read it himself. “Our beloved Savior Harry Potter is shockingly dating former death eater Draco Malfoy – according to several reliable sources.”

“Er...” Draco droned, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

“They have a rather good picture of the two of you kissing,” Blaise added with a smirk.

“And your entire argument was printed nearly word for word in the article,” Theo informed him.

“Which serves you right for having the argument in public in the first place,” Millie stated before taking a sip of her tea.

Astoria lay her copy of the paper on the table and smoothed it out with her hands. “I know I saw it in person and it was definitely full of passion, but this picture makes it seem like the two of you were fighting with your mouths.”

Blaise waved that away with an impatient hand. “What I want to know is if Potter somehow broke your chastity spell.”

By this point, Draco was sitting at the table. He blushed alarmingly red and buried his face in his arms on top of the table. “Salazar's moldering grave, Blaise! Do you _have_ to ask that so bluntly?!”

“What chastity spell?” Theo, Millie, Daphne, and Astoria asked in unison, but before Draco even had a chance to decide if he wanted to answer that, his father cleared his throat.

“Actually, I want to know that as well.”

“Merlin _please_ murder me right now,” Draco begged under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and looked at his father. “Erm, well, no. The chastity spell is still very much in effect. It's just that...” he looked away and scratched his cheek. “There's quite a bit of _other_ stuff I can do.”

Lucius looked a bit green and couldn't decide if he wanted to ask for details or not. It could be important for future generations of parents to know about these things in order to come up with solutions to them. On the other hand, he didn't _really_ want to know what his son did in bed with the Potter brat. “I see...”

“Wait a minute!” Theo ordered before anyone else could say anything. “You mean to tell me that all those times that the three of you made enough noise in Draco's bed to wake the whole castle, Draco was under a chastity spell and couldn't actually _do_ anything?!”

Draco flung his head back onto his arms and groaned. “Do we _have_ to talk about this?!”

“But it was like every night! What the bloody fuck were you _doing_?!” Theo asked in bafflement.

Blaise grinned at him. “I could show you, if you'd like.”

Daphne leaned across the table to look Blaise in the eye. “Actually, I'd like to see it. According to Pansy, it's _massive_.”

“It is!” Pansy exclaimed, holding her hands up about nine inches apart to illustrate her point. She then made a rather large circle with her fingers.

“That's impossible!” Daphne and Astoria blurted out in unison before Astoria added: “It wouldn't fit!”

“Girls!” Narcissa chided sternly. “This is _not_ fit conversation for the breakfast table!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy,” Daphne and Astoria grumbled while Pansy flushed and sipped her tea. Astoria held up her copy of the Prophet so that Narcissa couldn't see her as she shook her head at Pansy and mouthed: “It wouldn't!”

“It does,” Draco blurted out before blushing and focusing on his tea.

“But _how_???” Millie asked, tilting her head to the side and looking Pansy up and down. “Pansy barely looks bigger than that!”

“Very carefully,” Pansy stated, and then shook her head. “But getting back to the point, _Draco_ , how long have you been dating the bloody Chosen One?”

“I'm not!” Draco protested. “Or at least I wasn't. He sort of told me that I was whether I liked it or not, er, last night...” he trailed off with another blush and firmly wouldn't look at his parents as he focused on his tea.

“After you threatened to hex him into oblivion if he didn't take you home and shag you dirty rotten,” Blaise supplied helpfully with a far too innocent grin.

“I didn't say it like that!” Draco blurted out, seriously wishing that the floor would suddenly disappear and let him fall into an infinite chasm.

“Close enough!” Millie reminded him.

“After you let him touch your hair,” Greg added with a confused frown. “You never let anyone touch your hair.”

“Exactly!” Blaise exclaimed emphatically, throwing out his hands to intensify his point.

“You didn't even _threaten_ to hex his fingers off!” Daphne pointed out.

“There wasn't time as I was arguing about other things!” Draco cried out defensively.

“You were arguing over whether or not the two of you were dating,” Astoria recapped, forming a bridge with her fingers and resting her chin on it. “You said no, he said yes, and then you fought an entire battle in a single kiss before Apparating away and presumably shagging like animals.”

“I still wish I knew how,” Blaise said, and then grumbled. “I sort of feel cheated considering that you were all set to come home with Pans and me, only to go home with him instead. Not to mention, if Potter could find a way around your chastity spell, I could have too.”

Pansy whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

“What? Really? Why did you know this and I didn't?” Blaise asked with a frown at his girlfriend.

“I took him to a muggle club I know, remember,” Pansy reminded him.

“Yeah, but I didn't think... hmm... I wish I'd known that earlier! I'd've got there first!”

Draco snorted a bit derisively. “Not a bloody chance in hell! Remember how hung you are?! I wasn't going to let that near me until –” he stopped abruptly, remembering that his parents were still in the room. Clearing his throat, he took another sip of his tea.

“So it's true?” Daphne asked, sitting up at full attention. “He really is?”

Rather than say anything, Draco simply nodded.

“Pansy! You are going to drag your boyfriend to Draco's room right now and make him show us this so that we can stop wondering!” Millie ordered her in no uncertain terms.

“Fine by me,” Pansy replied with a shrug. She stood up and pinched Blaise's earlobe.

He laughed and stood up too. “Are you going to make me prove that it fits too?”

“Yes!” Daphne blurted out.

“Definitely,” Millie confirmed. She, Daphne, and Astoria were already on their feet and moving towards Blaise and Pansy.

“I guess I'm curious enough to see this for myself,” Theo admitted, standing up too.

Millie grabbed her boyfriend by the arm. “Come on, love, I'm probably going to need you on hand for this.”

Greg was unsurprisingly confused. “Erm... why?”

Millie smirked at him. “You'll see...”

Shrugging, Greg got up and followed her, leaving Draco alone in the sun room with his parents. He cleared his throat and shifted nervously. It was obvious that he was just waiting for one or both of them to berate him for not conforming to the expectation of the chastity spell.

To his surprise, his mother took a deep breath before sighing. “So... are you planning to marry Mr. Potter then?”

“What?” Draco blurted out in shock.

His father groaned in blatant reluctance. “You were the one who insisted on marrying for love, and it's clear to us that you must love... _him_ quite a bit.” He pointed to the picture that was actually an infinite loop of them crashing their lips together and trying to own each other via a kiss.

“Enough to suffer what must be rather a lot of pain from the chastity spell,” Narcissa added quietly. She reached over and took his hand. “If I had known all the way back then that you preferred boys, I wouldn't have agreed to the spell. _No wonder_ you resist getting married so defiantly.”

Draco sighed in relief, secretly impressed with his parents so far. “Actually, it's not that I prefer men, it's that I really do want to marry for love. It just so happens that because of the spell, I sort of embraced the fact that I like blokes _too_ , and worked around the spell as much as I could. As for Harry...” he sighed again, this time sounding a little morose. “I'm not sure that it's love rather than obsession. I've always had a rather, erm, unhealthy obsession with him. Now that we're older and have better ways to express our mutual animosity, well... this.” He tapped on the picture in the Daily Prophet.

He then pointed to the sky in the distance outside the Manor. “And _why_ are there small explosions every so often?”

Lucius gave him a look like he was being stupid. Meanwhile, Narcissa giggled, inappropriately amused.

“Those are howlers, darling,” she informed him. “I assume they are for you in response to this article.”

“Oh...” Draco murmured as he stared off into the distance, suddenly very glad that they had centuries of protective wards to prevent the howlers from reaching him.

“In any case,” Lucius stated, regaining control of the conversation. “Tell Mr. Potter that if he's serious about dating you, he needs to do the right thing and meet with us so that we can discuss your future – such as the possibility of marriage.”

Draco was floored! “But you _hate_ him!”

Lucius shrugged. “That may be true, but I love you and want you to be happy. If that arrogant brat makes you happy, then...” he trailed off, spreading his hands wide and leaving the rest unsaid.

Draco felt tears sting his eyes but didn't believe they were real until he wiped one away and found a tiny bit of real moisture coating his finger. Unable to speak, he fled to his room.

And found an orgy.

Smacking himself on the head for forgetting this was likely, he debated joining in. Ultimately, he decided that he couldn't do as much as he'd like anyway, and so, watching would almost certainly be more fun. Conjuring a duplicate of his favorite chair, he settled in to enjoy the show.

 

***

 

Draco let himself have a sort of honeymoon with Harry before he even attempted to bring it up. They spent nearly every waking moment shagging. When they weren't shagging, they were passed out recovering, or shoving food in their mouths to appease their angry stomachs. It was so blissful that Draco honestly wondered if he had actually died and gone to heaven.

Except, he was dead certain that if he _had_ died, he'd have gone to somewhere other than heaven. Not hell exactly, but something similar to the Asphodel Meadows of Greek mythology – a place where ordinary people who were neither clearly good nor bad went.

In any case, he was enjoying himself and rather afraid that he'd ruin the good thing he had going with Harry if he talked about it. The one or two times he'd vaguely hinted at possibly thinking about his future, Harry had turned evasive and uncomfortable looking. So, Draco waited until after his 22 nd  birthday.

It was a small party consisting of just his friends at first (after lunch with his parents, who had nagged him about talking Harry into marrying him), but then Draco left that party for an extremely small private party consisting of just him and Harry. Which naturally meant that the two of them shagged so much that Draco really did think he'd died at least twice.

A couple of days later, Draco woke up to find Harry staring at him with a rather goofy grin on his face. Draco couldn't help but smile in return. “Good morning.”

Harry kissed him. “Morning.”

“So, er... I have something I've been meaning to talk to you about,” Draco said rather tentatively.

“Yeah?” Harry asked with interest.

“Yeah...” he took a deep breath. “So, er, well, you see, what happened was this –”

“Did you cheat on me?!” Harry demanded with a growl.

“No!” And then Draco glared at Harry. “And besides, I _told_ you that I'm not going to be exclusive with you unless...” He took another deep breath. “As I was saying, I promised my parents that I'd find someone I loved and get married by my 25 th birthday, which means I only have three years at this point. That's why I won't be exclusive; I need to find someone I want to marry. Unless... Unless you'd... erm, well, consider...”

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“ _Well_...” Draco sighed morosely. “I suppose I'm asking if you'd ever consider it.”

Harry held his hands up and waved them back and forth a bit frantically. “I'm not ready for marriage yet! God! I'm not even ready to _think_ about getting married in the future!”

“Why not?” Draco asked with a curious frown.

“I didn't get to be a kid!” Harry yelled, which really wasn't necessary since Draco was laying in bed right under him. “I didn't get to have a childhood, happy or otherwise – not until I started going to Hogwarts! So now that I'm technically an adult, all I want is to stay in this stage – this stage where I'm old enough to shag my boyfriend, but not old enough to think about marriage and kids and the future!”

Draco frowned even more. There was so much about that outburst that he needed to ask about, but the thing that insisted on being asked first was probably the least important. “But what if I _am_ ready to think about marriage and kids?”

Harry practically leapt out of bed. “ _I'm_ not! Why can't you just wait to ask me any of this until I am?!”

“Harry...” Draco murmured soothingly, trying to calm him down. “It's... fine. We don't have to talk about this now.”

“But you're going to want to!” Harry roared. “And even if you don't talk about it, I'm going to _know_ that you're just waiting for me to say I'm ready. Then I'm going to feel like I _have_ to think about it, or like I _have_ to agree to marry you just because you're going to break up with me and marry someone else if I don't!”

Draco opened his mouth but couldn't actually deny any of that. It was actually true. If Harry didn't think he wanted to marry Draco anytime soon, then Draco needed to make a clean break and look for someone he could love _and_ marry. He closed his mouth and looked away.

“You bastard!” Harry cried out angrily. “Why did you have to _do_ this?!” He ran a hand through his hair in agitation before grabbing a pair of pants and shoving his legs into them. Without another word, he Apparated away.

Draco gasped as it felt like a part of his heart was torn from his body. He pressed a hand to his chest in an attempt to stop the pain, but it wasn't helpful in the slightest. Silent tears slid down his cheeks for a little while before he decided that he'd simply wait for Harry to return, and then hex him into oblivion.

He waited for three days, but Harry never came back – and it was his house! Finally giving up, Draco wrote Harry a note, which he left on Harry's pillow.

_Dear Harry, since you left and haven't returned, I can only assume that you've broken up with me. I would have made an effort to make this relationship work, but you've made it clear that there's no chance of that. **Do not** ambush me in public and kiss me. **Do not** abduct me and expect to spend all night shagging. Don't even talk to me if it can be avoided. Since I'm ready to be an adult and you're not, I plan to move on and accomplish all my goals in life. Sincerely, but no longer yours, Draco_

 

***

 

It took Draco three or four months to stop feeling like he was half dead. He trudged through his life, doing the same things he always did, but it felt empty now. It wasn't until Harry had left that he realized just how much he'd _actually_ loved the arrogant and demanding bastard. It wasn't until his heart had broken that he realized that he actually _had one_.

As Christmas approached, he started feeling almost normal again. It helped that the Papers couldn't find Harry to report on him, and thus, Draco wasn't constantly reminded of him. It also helped that his friends were there for him when he needed them and left him alone when he didn't want company.

Eventually, his parents decided that it might be a good time to bring up their persistent subject. They exchanged worried looks, and then smiled at their son. Draco returned the smile genuinely enough, even if it was small.

“Draco, darling...” Narcissa began.

“Astoria Greengrass,” Draco stated.

“What?” Narcissa asked in confusion.

“You want me to get married, right? Well I'm finally ready,” Draco replied with a slight shrug. “I'll marry Astoria.”

His parents exchanged another concerned look.

“Alright...” Lucius murmured. “If we contact the Greengrasses today, we can probably set a date for May.”

Narcissa nodded in agreement. “The timing's good. They recently had a wedding for their daughter Daphne, and so they'll have most of the planning still ready.”

“Good,” Draco said with a small smile. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work.”

“Have a good day,” his mother bade him. After he was gone, she sent a rather worried look to her husband.

“It's as we said, he'll fall in love with his wife once he's married and they have a baby on the way,” Lucius reminded her.

“And I truly believe that, but Lucius, it's like he's... _missing_!” Narcissa cried out, her heart aching for her son. “Gone! No longer here!”

“Yes...” Lucius agreed with a soft sigh. “But there's nothing we can do to help him except what we already are.”

With a sigh of her own, Narcissa nodded in agreement. “I'll firecall the Greengrasses.”

 

***

 

“Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you supposed to marry Astoria in a little more than a month?” Blaise asked as he took the time to _fully_ work Draco open and prepare him for entry.

Draco shrugged. “We're not married yet. Besides, we've more or less agreed to an open marriage. We _both_ want the ability to play around as the mood strikes.”

Blaise smiled and gave Draco a soft kiss. “And you're _finally_ going to let me have you.”

This time, Draco sighed, sounding just a little morose. “Playing around with strangers just isn't as fun as it used to be. I'd rather play with you, even though I'm dead certain you're going to tear me up and make me regret this.”

Blaise shook his head. “No, I know how to prevent that.” Not only had he cast a spell to soften and open Draco, but he _also_ currently had three of his thick fingers inside him and was slowly adding a fourth. By the time Blaise was finished, Draco would be able to accept him without too much discomfort.

True to his word, Blaise made it good for Draco. The blond was able to stay in the moment and enjoy the shagging, but the moment it was over, he pretended to pass out so that he wouldn't have to make small talk. The only thing he could think of was that no matter how good it was, it was still missing something very important.

_Harry..._

 

***

 

One of the first things that had been done after the engagement was set, was a small announcement in the Daily Prophet. Now that the wedding was looming on the horizon, the Prophet had run a cute story about how Draco and Astoria were excited for their big day. It mentioned that they had met in Hogwarts, and had a picture of them holding each other and giving the other adoring looks.

Draco wondered if he should have the article framed and hung on his wall. On the one hand, it seemed like a sweet little memento, but on the other hand, in less than two weeks, they would be married and not actually need a memento. In the three days since the article had run, he'd received hundreds of surprisingly sincere well wishes and congratulations.

Sighing, he set the article aside so that he could work on the selection of potential new investments he had to choose from. His desk was a semi organized mess, but his senior partners in the investing department seemed to feel that this was only to be expected. Upon further reflection, the framed article would make a lovely accent – or perhaps a focal point. Draco conjured a frame and spent a good fifteen minutes trying to decide exactly where it looked the best.

“Don't marry her,” an unexpected voice ordered, startling him.

“What?” He asked in confusion as he turned to face Harry – who was standing in the doorway to his office in Gringott's.

“Don't marry her,” Harry repeated firmly.

“How dare you?!” Draco roared furiously, leaping to his feet in case he needed to defend himself or cast a hex.

Harry nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I was hiking the GR20 in Corsica when Hermione sent me a copy of the Prophet and I rushed back to ask you not to marry her. It may have taken me a while, but I realized that I'm not truly alive when I'm not with you.”

 _Seething_ , Draco decided to act like a civilized person since he was at work and very much wanted to keep his job. He pulled a spare invitation out of his briefcase and handed it to Harry. “Too bad. I'm marrying her and you can come watch if you want, but don't you _dare_ say a word unless it's: _congratulations_ or: _You're such a lovely bride, Astoria.”_

“Draco...” Harry cajoled in a soft and husky voice. He ran a hand through Draco's hair and pouted becomingly.

Draco flung Harry's hand away and glared at him. “ _Don't touch me!_ ”

Harry held up his hands to prove that he wasn't going to touch Draco again. “Do you really love her? Enough to marry her?”

“That's none of your business!”

Harry couldn't stop himself from pushing Draco up against the wall and demanding a hot kiss. Draco surrendered to the blissful feeling of having Harry in his arms for a long moment before his brain actually remembered that this was one of the worst ideas in history. Not to mention completely unfair! He pushed Harry away with a furious roar.

“You're not allowed to kiss me anymore!” Draco emphasized his point by punching Harry in the gut. Harry made a sound like _ooph_ and doubled over. “Now get out of my office before I call security to have you removed!”

Harry held up his hands again, this time to prove that he wasn't planning to cast a hex. “Alright Dra- er, Malfoy. I'll go.” True to his word, he left with only a single regretful glance behind him.

 

***

 

“Why is Potter in the audience?” Blaise asked as he pretended to fix Draco's tie.

Draco resisted the urge to look to the back of the audience where he knew Harry was standing. “I invited him so that he would have to suffer as he watched me marry someone else.”

“That seems a bit cruel,” Blaise remarked with a light smirk.

“So was the way he dumped me,” Draco replied with a careless shrug.

“Oh! Looks like the bride's ready; are you?” Blaise inquired, sensing that Draco was not as ready as he liked to think he was.

“Can't wait,” Draco assured his best man with a smile.

Just then, the music changed to signal the beginning of the ceremony. Pansy and Daphne took turns walking down the aisle to where Blaise and Greg stood waiting. Then it was time for Astoria to be escorted down the aisle by her father. She was beautiful in a breathtakingly elaborate gown and smiled adoringly when her hand was placed in Draco's.

Draco returned her smile and tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. They continued to smile at each other as the Priest led them through their vows – which were the traditional ones purebloods had been using for centuries. Nearly the same ones most muggles traditionally used.

Eventually, the ceremony was almost done and all the Priest had left was to ask: “If anyone knows of any reason that these two should not get married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

“I object!” A voice roared from the back of the crowd and everyone spun around to see what was going on. Rather ominously, Harry was marching up the aisle surrounded by a fiery halo of determination. “You cannot marry her, Draco, because you belong to me!”

Draco withdrew his wand and cast a shield charm before hurling a Stupify at Harry. “Fuck you! You _had_ your chance with me and you threw me away!”

Harry blocked the Stupify and continued marching. “Which was the biggest mistake of my life! I wasn't ready then, but I am now!”

“No you're not!!! You just don't want me to marry anyone else so that you can string me along forever!” Draco accused, casting an Impedimenta.

Harry blocked that too and cast a spell to crack Draco's shield without hurting him. At the same time, Lucius cast a spell to immobilize Harry, but the spell bounced off a shield Harry produced without even thinking about it. Blaise quickly decided to reinforce Draco's shield as Draco and Pansy both cast stinging hexes at Harry.

“No!” Harry denied with a shake of his head. “You are _mine_ , Draco Malfoy, and I want to make it official!”

“Too bad! You're too late!” Draco shouted furiously. He, his father, Pansy, Blaise, and Greg all cast spells at Harry to stop him in one way or another, but they all bounced off Harry's powerful shield. He was closer than ever and repeatedly casting spell after spell to crack the shields around Draco. This rather awesome display of power was a very rare glimpse at exactly why Harry was considered the strongest Wizard of their time and completely explained how he had managed to defeat Voldemort.

“Just Apparate away,” Blaise suggested in a voice that only Draco could hear.

“I'm _not_ going to be a coward, like _some_ people!” Draco hissed in reply, his voice loud enough for those closest to him – including Harry – to hear. Besides, there were currently strong Anti-Apparation wards around the property – and other spells – to prevent possible theft.

Despite all the spells being cast at Harry, he arrived in front of Draco and reached out. His power shattered all of the defenses around Draco and he pulled the stubborn groom into his arms. For a split second, Draco's eyes went wide in awe and amazement at Harry's power and determination.

“You're _mine_ ,” Harry reaffirmed before seizing a toe-curling kiss from Draco. At the same time, he shattered all the wards around the Manor and Apparated them both away to a secluded place in the middle of nowhere that Harry had camped at while he was backpacking his way across Europe.

Draco pushed Harry away, still every bit as furious as he'd ever been. “You complete shit! You utter arse! You unmitigated bastard! You –”

Harry interrupted him by chuckling. “If I wait for you to call me every name in your impressively large vocabulary, we're going to be here for _ages_.”

Draco performed a beautiful right cross, but Harry was able to intercept it before it could connect with his face. However, he _wasn't_ prepared to intercept the uppercut from Draco's left fist.

“ _How dare you?!_ I am _not_ yours! I will _never_ be yours!”

Harry held a hand to his chin and prayed that the blood in his mouth wasn't from a severed tongue. “You have every right to be angry, but I didn't know any other way to get you to _listen_ to me!”

Draco jabbed Harry in the gut, and then used a foot to yank one of Harry's legs out from under him as he pushed Harry onto his back.

“There's _nothing_ you can say to me that will make me change my mind!”

“ _I LOVE YOU!!!_ ” Harry roared before Draco could stomp on him. He held his arms over his head protectively and waited for the blow to arrive. After a long and suspense filled moment, he risked a peek at his irate dragon.

Draco was gaping and reeling in shock. His mouth actually hung open and he was swaying woozily. “You... what?”

“I love you,” Harry repeated gently, but with the self-assured ring of truth.

Draco took a step back and shook his head over and over until Harry had to wonder if he was getting dizzy. “I... no... that... That doesn't matter... I... You can't...” He ran his hands through his hair and roared in frustration. “You can't just say that and expect it to fix everything!”

Harry carefully got to his feet and held out his hands placatingly. “I know. This is the worst timing and I deserved to be tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, but it's true. I love you more than anyone and everyone in the whole world, and I can't _stand_ the thought of you marrying someone else. I was a scared and stupid little boy when I ran away from you, and I feel like I'll _die_ if you don't give me a chance to prove that I'm ready now.”

“Ready?” Draco questioned, both curious and wary.

“Ready to get married and have kids and spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make you happy,” Harry explained, his voice full of emotion.

Draco pressed his lips together and paced a good ten feet away before turning back to face Harry. He took a deep breath, growled a sigh, took another deep breath, and then exhaled in defeat. “ _Fine_ ! If you prove to me that you're serious, then I'll give you a chance. _Not_ because I think you actually deserve a chance – you arrogant bastard – but because _I_ deserve a chance to be happy. I've never been so happy in my life as I was when I was with you. I want that again, but I don't know if it's possible considering that you tore my heart from my chest and threw it away.”

“I'm so sorry...” Harry whispered, looking at his feet in shame. Then he cleared his throat. “Er... so how do you want me to prove myself to you?”

With a look of pure challenge, Draco stared Harry down. “First, you have to marry me before we have any sort of sex. That's a hard limit. I'm _not_ going to fall back in bed with you and let myself be carried away on a cloud of bliss until we're 80 and it's too late to start on the family I want. Which leads me to my second condition; _you're_ going to be the one to take the fertility potion – definitely the first one and maybe as many as I want, I haven't decided yet. Which means that _you_ will be the one getting pregnant.”

Harry was gobsmacked. “We can do that?! I thought we were going to have to use a surrogate or something!”

Draco felt a tiny smile crumple his lips. “Yes... As for my last condition, you vowed that you'd do whatever it takes to make me happy, so I want you to prove that by giving me permission to play around once or twice a year. I'm sure that doesn't make sense to you, but I'm attracted to women too, and I want to _finally_ know what it's like to have one on occasion.”

This whole condition confused and dismayed Harry, but that last part made him blurt out: “What?” Before he could truly think any of it through.

“Surely it can't be _that_ hard to understand,” Draco said with a frown. “Weren't you dating Ginny Weasley at one point? Not to mention, erm... Chang?”

Harry shook his head and waved his hands back and forth. “No, I can understand being attracted to women, I just have no idea what you mean by finally having one. It looked to me like you played around with Pansy at the very least.”

Draco bit his lip and looked away. He very much wished he hadn't brought it up. “Well, yes, I have played with her a lot over the years, but – erm... I'm, erm...” He growled in frustration. “Look, can we just not have this conversation, or if you insist on having it, have it after we're married?”

Harry shook his head, frowning in concern. “You're what?”

Draco sighed in aggravation and defeat. “I'm under a chastity spell. I literally _can't_ have sex with a woman – or top a man for that matter – until I'm married.”

“Oh... That sounds... frustrating,” Harry murmured, mostly sympathetic to Draco's plight. Only a very tiny part inside him was thrilled to hear that Draco was still a virgin in one aspect, and so, Harry would get to be his first in something. And actually, since Harry's only experience with sex was with Ginny, a couple of muggle women from a club, and Draco, technically, when Draco lost his topping virginity, Harry would lose his bottoming virginity. He was suddenly quite looking forward to it.

Draco could see the lust cross Harry's eyes and chuckled even as he shook his head. “I was serious. You have to agree to my conditions before I'll let you shag me again.”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. I'm _not_ saying that I particularly _like_ the idea of you having permission to play around, but that just means that I can make it my goal in life to keep you so satisfied that you don't have time or energy to think about anyone else.”

Draco gulped as his mouth went dry all of a sudden. When they were together, Harry had been a demanding lover with nearly endless stamina. It boggled the mind to think about how much more so Harry would be if he was determined to keep Draco exhausted and shagged out.

“Er...” Draco swallowed again. “Er, so, erm, the-the important part is that you agree to all my terms?”

Harry smiled at him. “Yes, under the condition that we review your conditions after say three? Yeah, three years – and if I want to change or end any of your conditions at that point, you'll at least consider it.”

Draco raised a brow in suspicion. “Are you saying that you only want to be married to me for three years?”

“No!” Harry blurted out in dismay. “I'm saying that I might not want to get pregnant with as many kids as you want and I don't want to be obligated to do it forever without a chance to –”

Draco unintentionally cut him off by sighing in relief. “Oh, well, in that case, yes. I'll agree to review and at least consider changing my terms on our three year anniversary – if you still want to.”

With a smile filled with hope, Harry took a step closer to his... fiancé? They had just gotten engaged, right? For the first time ever, he asked a question he maybe should have been asking all along. “So... can I kiss you now?”

Draco tried to hide a pleased smile. “I suppose, but try to keep your hands to yourself and _don't_ try getting me naked or shagging me until _after_ we're married.”

Elated for even this small miracle, Harry grinned and strode over to Draco. “I'll do my best.” With that promise, Harry pulled Draco into his arms and held him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Their kiss was tender and filled with the prospect of years of love and happiness.

Ironically, it was Draco who nearly got carried away and tore Harry's shirt off, but he remembered himself when his hands met Harry's bare skin. Pulling back, he lightly pushed Harry away. Then he closed his eyes and waited for his brain to remember the important reasons he had stopped.

“I... I should go reassure my parents that you haven't murdered me,” he murmured. Then he sighed in reluctance. “And also tell Astoria that I'm not going to marry her after all. And probably stop the Aurors from hunting you down and charging you with kidnapping.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “I'll go home and wait for you. Owl, floo, or Apparate over when you decide on a date for our wedding.”

Draco raised a curious brow. “But not until then?”

Harry chuckled. “If you put yourself in my arms in my house where my bed is patiently waiting, my promise to wait until we're married is going to be in serious jeopardy.”

Draco smirked, pleased that Harry wanted him so very much. “Alright, I'll owl you when I get a chance.” With a last smooch, Draco Disapparated.

 

***

 

“Draco!” Narcissa cried out in obvious relief as she ran to throw her arms around him.

“Did Potter harm you?” Lucius demanded, sounding fiercely protective. “I have Aurors here about to go look for you.”

“How did you get away?” Narcissa asked, fretfully checking her son for signs of the smallest injury.

“Did you hex him to death?” Astoria asked with a cheeky smile as she slipped her hand into his.

Draco held his other hand up and out in a gesture telling the Aurors milling around to stop and wait. “Potter didn't hurt me and I'm not pressing charges, so you can leave now. And no, I _didn't_ hurt him either.”

“Can you explain what happened, Mr. Malfoy?” Rita Skeeter asked, pushing her way in front of the Aurors to get an exclusive with him.

“We had an argument, reached an agreement, and then I Apparated home. That's all I have to say on the matter, and you should leave now as well,” Draco stated firmly.

“Surely a _few_ more details wouldn't go amiss,” Rita protested with a becoming pout.

Draco snorted derisively. “I'm already certain that you'll be writing this story in the worst, most sensational, highly despicable way possible, so no, I'm _not_ going to give you any more details.”

“You sound very protective of the Savior and his shockingly shameful behavior,” Rita pointed out with a cat-like smirk. “Why is that?”

Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at her. “Out. _Now._ Before I hex you.”

Rita sniffed haughtily. “There's no need to get snippy.” She spun around and marched out of the room.

“That goes for the rest of you as well,” Draco ordered, gesturing to the other reporters with his wand in an order to leave. They sighed but left before the Aurors had time to decide that they were supposed to enforce the order.

The Auror in charge cleared his throat. “I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but we're going to need some sort of proof that Mr. Potter is alive and well – as you say – before we can drop the case and leave.”

Sighing, Draco ran a hand through his hair and pulled free from his mother's clinging embrace so that he could face the Aurors down more directly. “He's fine. He went home. I suggest you visit him there.”

The Auror in charge gave Draco a look that said: _what sort of idiot do you think I am?_ “Harry Potter's house is protected by a powerful Fidelius Charm – which I'm sure you know. Thus, we cannot simply call on him to verify your claim.”

Lucius was positively bristling with anger. “Now see here! It's _my son_ who's the victim! I do not like the implication you're making!”

“I'm sorry, but look at it from our perspective. Both men were seen by several witnesses conducting a heated argument, and now that the argument is done, only one of them returned.”

Draco growled a sigh of frustration and took his hand back from Astoria so that he could stride over to the fireplace and toss a large pinch of floo powder in it. Powerful magic obscured his words, but then he stuck his head into the emerald fire. He _could_ be heard saying:

“Oi, Potter! Kindly go visit the Aurors so that they'll fuck off and leave me alone!”

They didn't hear the response if any, but Draco pulled his head out of the fire a good ten seconds later. He didn't even bother to say anything, simply staring the Aurors down. Suddenly, a silvery stag burst into the room.

“I take it you think Draco Malfoy did something to me, but he didn't, so please leave him alone,” Harry's voice stated with a hint of annoyance.

Draco gestured to indicate the well known Patronus. “See? He's fine. Now leave.”

Grumbling and obviously reluctant, they did.

With a sigh, Draco turned to his family and friends. “I'm fine.”

“What happened?” Astoria asked, taking his hand in hers again.

“It's as I said. We had an argument,” Draco explained with a shrug. Then he smirked. “I punched a few times. I was quite furious, I'm sure you can imagine.”

“So... you won the argument?” Astoria wondered curiously.

“Actually, I did,” Draco replied with a smug grin. Then his expression turned somber. “I'm sorry, but I can't marry you after all.”

“Ah,” Astoria murmured in understanding. She was clearly sad but accepting. “I had a feeling you were going to say that.”

“Wait a minute!” Lucius burst out. “ _Why_ not?”

Draco pressed his lips together for a moment, then sighed. “Harry promised to do whatever it took to make me happy, so I told him to marry me and carry as many kids as I wanted, and he agreed. So I decided to take a chance.”

“Oh Draco,” Narcissa murmured in a tone that made it clear she thought he was being stupid.

Lucius kept opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of _anything_ to say.

Draco shrugged again. “I know this won't make any sense to you, but I love him, and if there's even the slightest chance that he's serious, I'm prepared to risk everything to be with him.”

Astoria inhaled a deep sad breath and forced herself to give him a tiny smile. She also hugged him. “Oh Draco... You deserve happiness and I hope he gives it to you.”

They gave each other a soft smooch before Draco rested his forehead on hers. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you're not fighting or angry.”

“What would be the point? I'd never win this fight,” Astoria pointed out pragmatically. “And I'm a little angry, but mostly I'm, well, I knew you loved him. It was clear for everyone with eyes to see. So, I suppose I'm resigned more than anything.”

Blaise startled him by putting a hand on his shoulder. “So when's the wedding?”

Draco shook his head. “I've no bloody clue. I'd like it to be as soon as possible, but I don't think trying to plan out another big wedding is a good idea.”

“So don't,” Pansy stated in a tone that made it clear she knew something he didn't. “All the guests are still here excitedly waiting to see if you come back and finish the ceremony. The Priest is still here too. Tell Potter to get his arse over here and marry you now.”

“But the marriage license!” Draco blurted out, because this was a big reason why her suggestion wouldn't work.

Blaise chuckled. “The Minister for Magic is one of the guests, and I'm dead certain that he'd draw up a new license on the spot if Potter asked him to.”

Draco was reeling just a bit from how sudden this was. It took him a moment to wrap his head around it, but when he did, a wide grin split his face. “You're right!”

Lucius rubbed his temples and sighed in profound defeat. “I'd better go smooth things over with the Greengrasses.”

“I'll go with you,” Narcissa and Astoria said in unison.

As they left, Draco walked back over to the fireplace and tossed another pinch in. After calling out the address and sticking his head in, he found Harry pacing the room nervously. This amused him, making him chuckle and startle Harry.

“Ah!”

“Oi, Potter, how would you like to get married today?”

“What? Now?!” Harry blurted out in surprise.

Draco nodded in confirmation. “Yes now. It seems I have everything we need ready to go.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, I suppose you do. Erm... Just give me a few minutes to ask Ron to be my best man and – do you think it'd be alright if I asked Hermione to be my other groomsman, er, woman.”

Draco grinned at him. “You can do whatever you like so long as you stand next to me and say your vows. Also, the wards are still down from when you shattered them, so feel free to have anyone you care to invite simply floo in – or Apparate to these coordinates.”

“Good to know,” Harry said with a sheepish smile. “That might actually make this a whole lot simpler. See you in a few minutes.”

“See you,” Draco murmured, tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

What Draco didn't know, after he pulled his head out of the fire, was that Harry Apparated over to the Burrow and insisted that the entire Weasley family – which was everyone because it was their traditional Sunday dinner – drop everything and Apparate to the coordinates Draco'd specified. Because of Harry's haste, Draco barely had time to return to his guests and attempt to explain what was going on. He started with Kingsley Shacklebolt, asking if he'd be willing to – he was cut off by Harry's arrival with the entire Weasley clan.

They Apparated into the area just behind where all the guests were sitting, sipping on champagne and chatting excitedly. Harry lightly jogged to join Draco and Kingsley. With a smile, Draco asked if the Minister would kindly draw up a marriage license for them. Stunned, but unable to deny Harry anything, he agreed.

Grinning, Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and turned to face the rest of the audience. “I know that this is probably the most scandalous situation to ever happen in the Wizarding World, but Harry and I want to get married, and since you're all here to attend my wedding, it just seemed like the best time.”

Ron choked on an incredulous gasp. “What?!”

Harry laughed and beckoned to him. “Ron, Hermione, will you be my best man and, erm...”

“Maid of Honor,” Hermione replied with an amused smirk. “I really wish you'd given us time to dress up in something more appropriate, but if you insist that it has to be now, I suppose this'll have to do.”

Rather than completely start over, Draco and Harry led their friends – Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Greg – to the area where the Priest had been standing during the first ceremony. He'd actually sat down with the guests to gossip for a bit, but understanding that he was needed again, resumed his place.

Utterly stunned, but possessing the ability to roll with almost anything, the Weasleys all took seats at the front of the “bride's” side. The Greengrass family had vacated the seats when Lucius came out to explain things to them, and were now watching a bit petulantly from closer to the back of the audience.

Harry and Draco held hands the entire time the Priest led them through the ceremony. Harry was visibly shaking just a little bit, and his voice was squeaky, but he got through the vows without fainting. When the Priest asked if there was any one who knew why these two should not be married, Harry couldn't help but look at Astoria. The expression on his face made it clear that he thought it would be only fair if she caused a scene at his wedding like he had at hers.

Astoria pressed a hand to her heart and shook her head, giving Harry a small smile. After a rather unnecessarily long pause, when no one dared _breathe_ lest they miss something, the Priest smiled and finished up the ceremony.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may –”

But Harry was one step ahead of him, pulling Draco into his arms and giving him a possessive kiss. Draco returned the kiss with everything he had before remembering that there was a rather large audience watching them. He pulled back with a blush and buried his face in Harry's neck to hide his embarrassment. Harry stroked a hand up and down Draco's back and pressed several tiny kisses to his head.

The reception was a little strange at first. People were still trying to decide how to react to the sudden change – not to mention the fact that _Harry_ Potter had just gotten married with no advance warning, after fairly violently interrupting the wedding that was planned. But after the couple went around and thanked everyone for attending their surprise wedding, people started warming up to the idea.

And suddenly, it was a party just like any other. Guests got drunk. They danced. George heard about what had happened and heckled Harry. Blaise made lewd suggestions. Reporters avidly wrote down absolutely everything (extremely glad that they hadn't left the Manor when Draco'd ordered them out of the room). Pictures were taken by the hundreds, and Harry and Draco kissed nearly every time they looked at each other.

After dinner, cake, and more dancing, Draco started getting impatient. Halfway through a dance in which Harry managed to mostly not trip over his own feet, Draco whispered in his ear: “I think it's about time we go start on our wedding night.”

Harry cleared his throat as those words made his groin leap to attention. “Erm... yeah... sounds brilliant.”

“I think it might be best if we Apparate to your place, where almost no one can interrupt us,” Draco suggested prudently.

With a nod of Agreement, Harry did exactly that. They arrived next to his bed, and it occurred to Draco that he hadn't really ever seen any other part of Harry's home. That was going to change first thing in the morning, but before that... He magicked all their clothes off and pushed Harry on the bed.

“I'm married now, so the chastity spell is broken,” he informed his husband with a grin.

“Oh?” Harry asked, feigning innocence.

“Yes,” Draco confirmed in amusement. “So I'm going to shag _you_ dirty rotten.

“I look forward to it,” Harry murmured before insisting that Draco kiss him again.

Draco took the time to work Harry open, using a spell to help just in case he did something wrong. He'd never actually been on this side of it before. His other hand stroked Harry's shaft, which was shorter than Draco's but also wider with a puffy head. When Harry indicated that he was ready, Draco nervously shifted into position. With infinite care, he pushed into Harry until he was as deep as he could go, resting his head on Harry's chest to savor not only the feel of being inside someone for the first time, but the complete lack of stinging pain.

“I'm glad I got to be your first,” Harry murmured in Draco's ear.

“You already were,” Draco mumbled, looking away to hide his embarrassment.

“What...?” Harry asked in confusion.

“The first time we got together, I was too drunk to think straight. I knew I was under a chastity spell and assumed that we'd only give each other blow jobs, but then you entered me and there was no pain. From the spell, that is. I hadn't known that was even possible, assuming that the spell would prevent that too. So, erm, yeah...”

“I was your first?” Harry asked with a happy shine in his eyes.

“Yes,” Draco confirmed with a wry smirk.

Elated, Harry hugged Draco and gave him a hungry kiss. Then he grinned. “This is my first time bottoming, so you're my first in this too.”

Inexplicably happy to hear that, Draco returned his attention to his thrusting and did his best to make the experience perfect for Harry. His long and emotional day combined with the fact that it was his first time to overwhelm him in less than five minutes. Thankfully, the same was true for Harry. They curled up in the aftermath and simply held each other.

Then something important occurred to Harry. “So, erm, _husband_ , am I still a Potter, or am I a Malfoy?”

“Malfoy, naturally,” Draco stated with a cocky smirk.

“Malfoy-Potter?” Harry suggested.

“That would make me the wife, Potter, so no,” Draco stated with a firm shake of his head.

“Potter-Malfoy?” Harry wondered.

Draco frowned. “That puts your name first, like you're better than me.”

Harry had no idea why, but he laughed at that. “So what you're saying is that I'm a Malfoy and that's final.”

“Exactly!” Draco exclaimed with a grin.

Harry kissed him simply for looking so gorgeous. “Alright, _husband_ , I can live with that.”

“So, _Mr. Malfoy_ , are you ready for another round?” Draco asked eagerly.

“You think you can go again already?” Harry asked with interest.

“I can certainly try!” Draco stated with a cheeky grin.

Grinning in return, Harry kissed him tenderly. “Well then, by all means, make me yours again.”

Draco groaned in longing at those words, kissing Harry in return before shifting to give him a blow job. Just when Harry was writhing and moaning because the end was near, Draco pulled back with a frown.

“I just realized something.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, his brain having trouble shifting gears at the moment. “S'that?”

“I didn't say it yet. Not really...” He took a deep breath. “I... love you too. I'm still mad at you for breaking my heart, but I want to be with you more than I want to be mad at you, so you're getting off damn easy. That said, I _will_ murder you if you ever break my heart again!”

“Understood,” Harry murmured, feeling sad and happy at the same time. Sad for hurting Draco but happy that they'd worked it out.

“Good,” Draco stated as he shifted to enter Harry. Kissing, they consummated their marriage again. This time, they had the stamina to last for _hours_. When the end arrived and Draco pumped Harry full to squeals and a nearly volcanic eruption, they collapsed into a heaving pile.

Once his breathing calmed down a little, Harry realized that he was curious about something. “So... when do you plan for me to take that potion and get pregnant?”

Draco's eyes went wide as he realized that Harry was not simply enduring the prospect because Draco insisted, but actually eager. Which meant that Harry wanted to have kids with him and be a family. Suddenly bursting with happiness, Draco grinned.

“After our honeymoon. Maybe a couple of months after since I want to be able to enjoy having you all to myself for as long as possible before I have to share you with our beautiful children.”

Sighing happily, Harry snuggled into his new husband. “Sounds good to me.”

Kissing, the two drifted off to thoughts of their future together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have plans to continue this one because I have plenty of other fluffy kid fics that I want to get back to :-)  
> But since it's me, they have a lot of kids, lol ^_^  
> Oh! And that third condition of Draco's never becomes an issue, so try not to be upset that Draco insisted on the option to play around from time to time, he was just making Harry prove himself :-)


End file.
